


The Warden and her whores

by YetAnotherJoJofan



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sexual Slavery, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetAnotherJoJofan/pseuds/YetAnotherJoJofan
Summary: Morrigan desperately wants to bed Elizabeth Cousland, but will she get her wish? Is she ready for what the warden demands of her partners?And she is not the only one...Please let me know of any errors or inconsistencies.





	1. Dominance

Why would the warden choose the chantry whore over her?   
  
That was a question that kept playing in Morrigan's mind over and over again.   
  
Why would the warden choose Leliana over her?  
  
It gnawed at her, specially since the warden and Leliana began retiring to the same tent at night. It kept her awake at night, only when she touched herself to the thoughts of the warden's strong arms around her body she could sleep.  
  
But that would change tonight. Tonight she would make the warden see the light. Tonight she would make the warden hers.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
As Elizabeth Cousland made her way to the small creek near their camp site, she made a final inspection of the place. It was secluded, and she could tell through her taint that no darkspawn was near. Satisfied, she striped out of her heavy armor, neatly piling on a tree stump along her prized swords, before dipping into the water. Her naked body was a sight to behold, tall and muscular, with broad shoulders, long legs and a torso defined by years of training. Her platinum blonde hair was tied up in a short ponytail, that perfectly compliment her sharp noble features. With blue eyes and high cheekbones, the warrior was beautiful, but that beauty was for only a handful to see, for she rarely removed her helmet.  
  
She relaxed into the cold water, letting it clear away the dust of the road from her. Through great pains they had secured the alliance of the mages and of the Arl of Redcliff, and now they marched to Denerim in order to resupply and take care of some personal issues before heading to Orzammar. Smiling wickedly at the thought of what was waiting for her in her tent, she almost failed to notice that someone else was nearing the creek. She dived, only her head above water, and turned, expecting Wynne to join her but was surprised by the sight of Morrigan's nude form. The witch was petite, with perfect pale skin and perky breasts, just big enough for her small frame. It didn't escape the warden's gaze the way Morrigan was swinging her hips and the way the small, pink nipples of the witch hardened as she reached the water. Her smile grew wider as she realized that the famed witch of the wilds had come to offer herself up to her.  
  
"Come to bathe, Morrigan?"  
  
"Glibness does not suit you, warden." Morrigan said, voice dripping with sultriness. "You know why I am here. I have come to set things the way they are meant to be."  
  
Elizabeth closed the distance between them, and the witch's breath hitched as the full glory of the warden's body was revealed to her. She had yet to realize that the script she had in her head was about to be flipped. She wouldn't seduce the warden. She would be the one seduced. She was not the predator, but the prey.  
  
"Do tell me, just how things are meant to be?"  
  
"You belong by my side, warden, not by some..."  
  
Before she could finish, the warden grabbed her by the shoulders and captured her lips in a ferverent kiss. Morrigan was delightfully surprised at the sudden development, and began to kiss back in no time. There was something rough and dominant in the way Elizabeth's tongue explored her mouth, and the witch soon found herself ceding control, happy to let the warden do as she pleased.  
  
Morrigan gasped for air as the warden broke the kiss, face flushed with desire. She looked up at Elizabeth, that exuded such strength and confidence it was starting to awaken something primal inside the witch, a desire to please such a powerful woman that made her only wait in the water for whatever Elizabeth would do next. She didn't wait long, and gasped loudly as her legs were parted by the warden's own and she felt a muscled thigh begin to slowly grind against her pussy. Calloused hands soon followed, greedily exploring her body. She began to lose herself in pleasure and moaned as her tits were cupped and her nipples pinched and pulled.  
  
"Look at me, Morrigan. You are mistaken by the nature of my relationship. I do not belong to Leliana."  
  
"Whatever do you mean, warden? - Between labored breaths, as the pressure in her core mounted, Morrigan managed to answer. - I see both of you retiring to your tent every night."  
  
"I do not belong to Leliana, but she belongs to me. She is my slave, my personal whore, my sex toy. Do you understand now?"  
  
Morrigan knew she should have shocked at the revelation. She knew she had to protest, she had to say something, but as the warden pressed harder unto her, almost all conscious thought seemed to escape her, only a need for Elizabeth's strong touch remained. But she could't reach her peak, because just as sudden as Elizabeth had forced herself onto the witch she withdrew, leaving Morrigan whimpering at the loss of contact.  
  
"Right now, she is tied up in my tent, a wooden phallus in her tight cunt, waiting for my return." The low, almost dangerous tone of voice the warden used sent shivers down Morrigan's spine." There is nothing she won't do for me, no matter how much she has to debase herself she will follow my orders. And, if you want to feel my touch again, you will do the same. If you wish to become my pet, like I know you do, come into my room tomorrow, for we will reach Denerim before sunset. Now leave so I can finish bathing."  
  
Moving without thinking, Morrigan began to move in order to return to her tent, but freezed as she exited the water. She could feel the intoxicating presence of the warden following her. She hoped that Elizabeth had changed her mind and that they would finish what they had started, but before she could turn around a sharp slap landed on her shapely ass, making it jiggle and and leaving a red print in her pale skin, and the witch couldn't suppress the delighted scream she let out.  
  
"You do have a great ass, Morrigan. I will enjoy breaking it. Now go."  
  
Without further delay, Morrigan picked up her clothes and hurried back to her own tent.  
  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Morrigan marched behind the rest of the crew, and after a night of furious masturbation and a healthy breakfast she was feeling more like herself again. She tried to be mad at Elizabeth, thinking _How dare the warden play with me in such a manner? Just who does she take me for?_, but now that she had seen her naked body, now that she had been given a taste of what Elizabeth could provide it was just impossible and soon the heat in her groins began to gather again. She tried to get her mind out of the warden, but soon her gaze fell on the redhead that walked besides their leader. She thoroughly disliked Leliana, but couldn't deny that the bard was beautiful and that she had a voluptous body. Her mind wandered, lost in imagining just how Leliana was tied up, how she looked like naked, how did she taste, and she didn't notice the object of her imagination slow her pace, until they were walking side by side.  
  
"Hello Morrigan. I've received some wonderful news from my mistress last night. She said you will join our lovemaking sessions starting tonight!"  
  
Startled by how close the redhead was, Morrigan was initially angry by the proximity, as was her usual, but soon the anger gave way to embarrassment as she found herself staring at the full, pink lips of the bard.  
  
"Get away from me, chantry whore."  
  
"Don't be like that Morrigan! I mean, I am a whore, but only for my mistress Elizabeth." Leliana giggled, "And soon you will be too!"  
  
Forcing herself to stop staring at the beautiful smiling bard, Morrigan mulled the recent events on her head. There was something primal screaming inside of her that Leliana was right, soon she would be another toy of Elizabeth Cousland, and that was the best thing that could happen in her life. Another part demanded she remained independent. With a voice barely above a whisper, she asked of Leliana:  
  
"How do you do it? Isn't it against your chantry laws to submit in such a manner? And to share your lover with another?"  
  
"Love comes in many forms, Morrigan. I believe the Maker wants all of his children to love and to be happy." Leliana answered seriously "The manner on which our love is expressed is our business alone. And make no mistake, I chose submitting to Elizabeth, because I love her and I know she loves me too. I also know that love spreads to you." When the witch didn't answer, Leliana continued "Go to our room tonight, and see the way our love takes shape. See how good we make each other feel. If you wish to join, you will be welcomed. If you choose to leave, no one will stop you."  
  
"I... will take you up on that offer."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
Morrigan let out a breath she didn't knew she was holding. There was no use debating with herself, she would make a decision after seeing with her own eyes just what was in store for her should she decided to join the bard in serving Elizabeth. She felt Leliana's lips brush her own gently, and after the bard made sure no one was looking at them, Morrigan's hands were brough to cup the generous chest of Leliana. The witch marveled how soft and wonderful it felt, even with the rough leather armor in the way. Just as her arousal begin to build once again, the bard left with a wink and a promise.  
  
"There will be plenty more for you tonight."  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
They had reached Ferelden's capital early, so there was still daylight as Morrigan, a nervous wreck, approached the door. Elizabeth's massive war hound, Nero, laid in front of it, protecting the privacy of his owner. He got up and let the witch through, clearly instructed she was coming. Steeling her resolve, she knocked on the door and was greeted by the smiling face of the warden, who simply nodded and let her in. During the rest of the march to Denerim and throughout the meals they shared, Morrigan's imagination had run wild, going through all the possibilities of what she might encounter, but reality overwhelmed her. Leliana was on the bed, hands and feet tied behind her head, cunt and ass exposed, but Morrigan was drawn to the bard's heaving bosom. She noticed, not without a pang of jealousy, just how massive and perfect Leliana's breasts were, each almost as big as her head, perky and round with pink, hard nipples pointing to the sky.  
  
"She is beautiful, isn't she? Too bad you only will be watching us tonight, otherwise I would let you taste her while I fucked you."  
  
As Elizabeth's voice drew her attention from the tied-up bard, for the first time in her life Morrigan was speechless. Naked, the warden exuded such strenght, dominance and raw sexual power, that Morrigan was soon consumed by lust.   
  
"Sit on that chair. Do not interrupt me, unless you want to submit."  
  
Morrigan obeyed without thinking, and watched as the warden turned her gaze towards the bard. Leliana was watching the exchange with baited breath, biting her lower lip and testing the knots that held her limbs. Tight enough to bother, but not tight enough she couldn't escape in case of an emergency. She was already wet, the sheer intensity that Morrigan watched them fueling her lust even further. Wiggling in her constraints, she jiggled her tits in order to enticed the warden onto her, desperate for the rough attention and love only Elizabeth knew how to provided.   
  
"Pay no mind to the witch, my love." Leliana knew she was speaking out of place, inviting punishment from her mistress. "I am ready for you, let us show Morrigan what she is missing."  
  
Elizabeth fiddled with her bags before retrieving a small riding crop. "I didn't give you permission to speak, yet you do. I didn't give you permission to talk to Morrigan, yet you did." She smiled at how Leliana licked her lips, eager for punishment, and decided to tease her longer before giving the submissive redhead what she craved. "One might think you are deliberately trying to get me to give you a whipping." She flicked the tip of the crop lightly against the bare skin, eliciting a shudder of desire from the bard. "Now that wouldn't be much of a punishment, would it?"  
  
"Please, mistress, give me what I deserve. Make your slave pay for her mistakes!"  
  
"Tell Morrigan just how much you love being punished by me."  
  
"I love it! I can't live without mistress correcting my errors." Leliana whined with urgency, trying her best to be whipped, while looking at the witch. "I'm just a whore that acts without thinking, because my head has only thoughts about pleasing my owner."  
  
"How sweet of you. I can't deny such a beautiful request, can I? You better thank me, filthy slut."  
  
As the first blow landed on her ass, making the soft flesh jiggle hypnotically and leaving a distinct red mark on the pale skin, Leliana let out a loud moan before thanking her mistress. Each time the crop made contact with her flesh she lost a little bit of her mind, falling deep into a haze of lust, and her thank yous were getting more feeble as pleasure overwhelmed her. No inch of the exposed skin was spared, her howls of delight increasing each time her tits were targeted, these strikes being stronger than the others, making her bosom jump around. She knew how much Elizabeth loved seeing her breasts bounce, so she welcomed this exquisite pain, her groans of arousal growing louder.  
  
"Do you want to cum , whore?" A sharp slap to her face awakened Leliana from her stupor, but she relished the contact. "Are you waiting my permission to cum, my masochistic slut?"  
  
"Yes, mistress, I need to cum so badly, please make me cum!"  
  
"Have you no shame, cumming from a simple lashing? Tell me why I should let you cum."  
  
"Because I am your masochistic whore....."   
  
The crop cracked against her ass.   
  
"Mmmm.... Because I am your property...."  
  
The crop again cracked, this time against the side of her chest, making her bosom bounce sideways.  
  
"Oh Maker.... sooo good... because I belong to you, body and soul, and will do anything you command, anywhere... OOOOOHHHHHH"  
  
The crop again cracked, hitting her engorged clit, and the bard came undone, squirting her sweet nectar against the bedsheets. Her brain had turned to mush, the pain, the humiliation of being whipped in front of Morrigan and the sheer joy of pleasing her owner making her melt at the skilled touch of the warden. Leliana hated to admit, but she had missed this debauchery while in the cloister, her life as a sister could not compare to this sexual gratification, and that it came from the hands of a powerful, beautiful woman that loved her and that was going to save the world only made it all sweeter.  
  
"Ahhh.... thank you, mistress..."  
  
"I didn't say you could come, Leliana. What use is to me a slave that can't follow orders?"  
  
"I am so sorry, mistress!" The tone of dissaproval clear in the voice of the warden made a shiver run through Leliana's spine, and the look of anger made her quiver. She felt awful for dissapoiting her mistress, and the prospect of losing her relationship frightened more that the darkspawn the battled constantly, and though she was still coming down from her massive orgasm, she begged for forgiveness. "Give me another chance, please, mistress."  
  
She felt calloused fingers run through her hair with a tenderness that betrayed the rough words, and a hand cupped her cheeks, turning her face towards the witch. "Tell her who you are and I'll give you another chance."  
  
"Look at me Morrigan, please." Leliana pleaded, voice tinged with desperation. "This is who I am, a dumb, masochistic sex toy. I only exist to serve mistress Elizabeth!"  
  
Morrigan was rooted on her seat, the very picture of arousal. Her hard nipples poked visibly through her flimsy excuse of a blouse, hands gripping the edge of the chair. She had never been wetter in her life, watching the scene unfold in front of her with baited breath and wide eyes. The sights, sounds and scent of sex overpowered her mind, leaving only burning desire and a seething envy from the redhead bard, but she didn't dare to move without a word from Elizabeth.  
  
"Good girl. Here's your reward."  
  
Leliana shivered as the hand in her hair grabbed her throat, and the other went to work in her needy pussy, teasing the wet folds, before a couple of fingers easily entered her, pumping at a steady rhythm, and the thumb worked her clit, drawing a weak whimper from her. She did her best to rock her hips against the warden, inviting her deeper, but the restraints made it nearly impossible. Still, another peak was fast approaching, the heat pooling in her core, so she locked eyes with her owner, trying to convey her needs, only to find a sadistic smile directed at her, signaling she would have to wait a while longer, as the frantic fingerfucking continued. Biting her lower lip, she used all of her strenght and willpower not to cum, but it became a near impossible task as another finger started probing her back entrance before sinking deep into her ass.  
  
All rational thought exited the redhead's mind as her body began quivering after the invasion. She was an absolute mess, covered in sweat, drenched in her own juices, breasts jiggling and tongue lolling out of the corner of her mouth as she went crosseyed from the stimulation she was receiving from the hands of the warden. The thought of Morrigan watching her only added more excitement, more fuel to her fire. When her lips were caught in sudden kiss she teetered on the brink of a mind breaking orgasm, and to her relief she soon felt the kiss end, warm breath tickling her neck as Elizabeth gave the command:  
  
"Cum."  
  
With the permission, Leliana again squirted, spraying her cream all over Elizabeth's hands, and shouted in pleasure as she hit her peak, the hand in her throath now moving to slap her tits and her face, but the hand working her pussy and ass never let, coaxing orgasm after orgasm of the bound bard. Leliana lost count of how many times she came, nothing only her exhaustion when her mistress let go of her body, untying the rope so she could move again.  
  
"Well done, pet." Elizabeth smiled fondly at Leliana, stroking her cheeks for a few minutes, giving time to the bard recover some of her strength. "We are not done putting up a show for our guest. Pick up a toy so we can continue."  
  
Flopping out of bed, Leliana crawled on all fours to the bags the had stashed on the corner of the room, making sure to give Morrigan a good view of her beaten ass and her swinging breasts. She loved the look on the witch's face, the open lust written on the beautiful features, and knew she would soon join her in sexual servitude, not without a pang of jealousy, so she decided to show her companion just how much she was dominated by picking up a large, thick wooden strap-on with her mouth, bringing it back to the Elizabeth like a dog.  
  
"Good girl. Put it on me."  
  
Parting her legs, Elizabeth let Leliana kneel and place the toy in it's place, fastening the straps. The closeness of the redhead to her core sent a shiver through her spine, so she held the base of the dildo, smacking it against the pretty face. "Tell me what you want me to do."  
  
Leliana cupped her breasts, bringing the stiff nipples onto her mouth, giving each a hard suckle before wrapping her giant tits around the fake shaft. She looked up at her mistress, smiling after seeing her small show had a visible impact on her owner, the warden's face contorted in unbridled desire, and she licked her lips before whispering seductively "Please, fuck my ass, mistress. Wreck me! Show Morrigan just how broken I am!"  
  
"Open up. And you better hold tight."  
  
Opening her mouth and holding her tongue out, Leliana let go of her tits and grabbed the muscular thighs of her mistress, bracing for the facefucking she was about to receive. Soon the wooden shaft entered her mouth, stretching her jaw almost painfully with its girth, and both of Elizabeth's hands clutched her head, holding it's sides, before the dildo began sliding down her throat a few inches at a time, giving her plenty of time to breath, before her nose touched her owner's abdomen, bottoming out on the toy. She locked eyes with Elizabeth, giving a playful wink to her mistress, which only stoked the fire in the warden's eyes.   
  
"You truly want to get fucked, don't you? Let me see you cry, then."  
  
The warden began rocking her hips back and forth, nearly removing the toy before slamming it in to the hilt, forcing her slave to gag and choke loudly, making them both extremely turned-on. Strands of spit began scaping the seal of Leliana's soft lips, landing on her bountiful bosom, and tears streamed from her blue eyes, the harsh facefucking taking it's toll on the bard, who was absolutely loving the roughness. She was desperate to prove that she was the ultimate slut, the most depravate whore, that Morrigan could never take it as well as her, so when Elizabeth plunged the shaft deep into her gullet and held her head, restricting the airflow, the redhead didn't make any move to free herself, only making sputtering noises as she tried to breathe through the intrusion. She was nearing uncousciosness when Elizabeth removed the toy entirely, letting her pet take deep breaths to regain her senses.  
  
Wickedly smiling down at her pet, Elizabeth reached down and gave a sharp pinch to Leliana's stiff nipples, drawing a sharp moan from the bard. "Get on all fours on the bed, facing my future slave." Elizabeth whispered into her ear, making the redhead shiver as she took her position. She stared at Morrigan while the warden positioned herself, but when one hand grabbed her short red hair and the other her tight rump she lost focus, anticipating the brutal ass pounding she was about to receive and that was delivered promptly as Elizabeth sheated the entirety of the toy inside of her warm hole in a single, hard stroke. Her giant tits rocked back and forth when the warden started to truly fuck her, hard hips making her ass jiggle obscenely as she was well and truly fucked by her mistress. She had become putty in the hands of her mistress, completely fuckdrunk and barely registering when she was picked up in a full nelson hold, toy still lodged deep into her ass, and carried to face the witch.  
  
"Are you seeing this, Morrigan? This will be you in the future. Just submit."  
  
Leliana tried to tell Morrigan she should join them, but all she could produce were incoherent noises because the battering of her abused asshole was now at a neck breaking speed, making her lose all sense, overwhelmed with lust as a true mind shattering orgasm build up inside of her.   
  
"Just submit, and I'll show you heaven." Elizabeth addressed Morrigan, before gently biting Leliana's ear and whispering softly "Cum for me."  
  
The toy inside of her hitting all of the sweet spots, the feeling of Elizabeth's breasts against her back, Morrigan's golden eyes watching her as she was used like a sex toy made her toes curl and her back arch as she came hard, squirting on the witch's face and shouting incoherently. She went limp from exhaustion, and was carefully placed back in bed, almost out of consciousness, dildo still inside of her even after her owner let loose the straps. Weakly, she managed to turn her head and watched with anticipation as the warden approached Morrigan.  
  
"So? You've seen what I can do. What your life will be like." Elizabeth spoke, grabbing Morrigan's chin and gently tugging her up. She knew what the answer would be, given the state of the witch, and that she could force it out with her tongue and hands but it she wanted to hear it. "Now it's time. Choose."  
  
Morrigan gulped, steeling her resolve. She hated herself for how she was right now, weak and indecisive, so different from her usual self. She was a woman of action, taking what she wanted and not caring about the so called rules of society, so why should she ignore her desires? Staring directly into Elizabeth's eyes, she took a deep breath and made her decision.   
  
"Take me, warden. I'll submit. I'll be your slut, your whore, you sex slave, and I'll be better at it than that stupid bard."  
  
Elizabeth merely flashed a predatory smile at the witch, before bringing her for a kiss that would change Morrigan's life.  
  
_Fin_


	2. Submission

_A few months later...._  
  
The journey through the Deep Roads had been hellish, a never ending sea of darkspawn culminating in a battle against Branka, the last living paragon. But at last they had accomplished their mission, Bhelen was now the King of Orzammar, pledging his allegiance to their fight against the blight, and they had been given rooms in his palace to rest for a few days. After Elizabeth finished having dinner with Alistair, planning their next steps, she made her way to her room with haste, stopping only to pet Nero, before opening the heavy stone doors.   
  
"Welcome, mistress!" Leliana greeted with enthusiasm. She was already naked, and rushed to help her mistress remove her armor. "Morrigan is drawing a bath, what do you wish to do first? May we clean you? Or do you want us to put on a show while you bathe?" She couldn't help to giggle, the incessant fight didn't leave much time or energy for fucking so she was desperate to please her owner once again.  
  
"Hmmm... all good options... I think I will relax on the tub while you two entertain me."  
  
Elizabeth finished undressing and entered the bathroom, followed closely by Leliana. For her services, king Bhelen had given her one of the biggest rooms on the palace, second only to the royal chambers, and it had a suitably huge bathtub that Morrigan was filling with water. The witch shuddered with anticipation as her mistress took in her nude form, waiting for orders.  
  
"Morrigan, you and Leliana are to fuck each other while I relax. If you two do a good enough job I will let you eat my cunt."  
  
Morrigan watched with the corner of her eye as her mistress dipped into the tub, predatory gaze fixed on them, as she moved to capture the bard's lips in a hungry kiss. They had developed a sort of competition with each other, fighting for dominance every time they had sex, and this time was no different. They wrestled their tongues, neither willing to give an inch to the other, but the witch gained the upper hand by grabbing two handfuls of Leliana's tits, roughly kneading the supple flesh, making the redhead break the kiss and moan.  
  
Enjoying her small victory, Morrigan used her knee to force Leliana's legs open and began to grind her thigh against the wet core of the bard, drawing even louder sounds of pleasure. A couple of strikes in her big, tight ass made her shiver in delight, and soon Leliana was mirrowing her movements, working her own wet pussylips and grabbing her ass for leverage, using her strenght and experience to quickly build up the desire in the witch.  
  
"Mmmm.... Maker, you are getting good at this, my dear Morrigan, but you still got a long ..... OH!"  
  
A harsh slap by Morrigan cut off the bard and she used that hand to pull on the red hair, forcing Leliana's head back, the other grabbing the small of the other woman's back, pulling them together.  
  
"Shut up, whore. You are not worthy of Mistress time and attention!" Morrigan said with venom, giving another hard tug at the hair and grinding harder, knowing that Leliana loved the pain and humiliation. "Just hear youself moan, filthy slut. Anyone could... mmmm... ooohhh!"  
  
"Don't talk like I am the only filhy slut..." Leliana interrupted her by sliding a couple of fingers in the witch's asshole, slowly working them in and out, and punctuated her words by using her free hand to smack the meaty asscheeks "..... When you are such an anal whore! But this is nothing to be ashamed of, an ass such as this was made to be fucked in every way."  
  
Morrigan turned to look at her mistress, and seeing the way Elizabeth was touching herself, watching the scene unfold, made the witch swell with pride, so she decided to drop the rivalry for a moment and pulled Leliana into another searing kiss, pressing harder unto her body, relishing the feel of the gigantic breasts squished against hers. Their grinding became harder, as both decided to make the other cum for her mistress, losing themselves in a haze of lust and cries of pleasure.  
  
"Go ahead, my beautiful slaves, cum for me. I wanna hear you both scream my name!"  
  
The broken slaves obeyed, cummming hard on each others cunts and shouting her mistress's name. Their grinding slowed down and they resumed making out, expecting new orders. The sloshing sound of moving water indicated that Elizabeth had exited the tub, leading the way into the grand bed.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Both women dropped to their knees, crawling after their mistress, licking the drops of water that rained from Elizabeth off the ground.  
  
Elizabeth laid on her back, watching her pets with glee as they made their way to her. "Finish cleaning me up."  
  
"Yes, mistress." Both voices echoed, Morrigan's low, sultry tone a contrast with Leliana's cheery. They climbed on bed and began cleaning the mistress, beginning by her feet, sucking gently on the toes and licking the sole up and down before continuing up, licking and peppering kisses upon the skin, making Elizabeth moan in content, until they reached her dripping sex. Looking up with expectation, they received a small nod from their mistress, Elizabeth parting her legs wider to allow both women access to her eager cunt.  
  
"Eat me."  
  
Setting to the task eargerly, both slaves desperate to taste their mistress's cunt, they settled into a praticed rhythm, Leliana tonguing deep into her entrance while Morrigan nibbled on her clit, teasing the engorged button and licking her pussylips, kissing each other and switching positions every so often in order to keep the warden on her toes. Elizabeth thoroughly enjoyed the attention lavished on her, warm tongues lovingly lashing her pleasure nerves, and let her heat buildup for a few minutes before grabbing both whores by the hair, pushing them against her cunt.  
  
"Go ahead, my whores, make me cum!"  
  
Grinding her hip against her slaves faces, Elizabeth smiled wickedly at how both took the rough treatment with a passion, Leliana and Morrigan doing their best to continue eating her despite the frantic movement, reaching her peak with a shout. She slowed her motions, content in watching her pets clean her pussy, lapping up the juices from her orgasm from her legs and each others faces.  
  
"Warm yourselves up for me."  
  
Swinging her legs over her lovers, Elizabeth left the bed rummaged through her bags while Leliana and Morrigan began a passionate 69, the redhead laying on top of the witch, expertly eating her cunt. She buried her mouth in the warm pussy, tongue licking the moist folds, making Morrigan squirm and moan, and grabbed the big pale ass, fingers sinking into the soft meat. Her own pussy was being neglected, so she grinded on the witch's face, bringing attention to her own wet hole.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know." Morrigan muttered to no one, and captured the throbbing clit of the bard in her mouth, nibbling it gently, before diving into the warm sex. She tried to imitate Leliana's movements, acknowledging the redheads experience made her the better pussyeater, but she was determined to give as good as she was getting. And she was getting it very good, all of the sweet spots being teased just right, threatening to make her come undone in a moment's notice, though she hated that Leliana could toy with her so easily. She felt the mattress move, her mistress joining them again, but didn't dare to look at her, afraid to disobey her orders. A sharp tug on her hair lifted her head up, and when she opened her mouth to let out a cry of pleasure a strapon dildo was roughly shoved down her throat.  
  
"Get this nice and wet, slut, you know what I'm doing with it. Leliana, keep eating that pussy."  
  
Morrigan gagged and choked loudly, still not accustomed to fellating such a big shaft, almost 12 inches long and 2 inches thick. Elizabeth allowed her to go at her own pace at first, the witch struggling but capturing inch after inch in her velvet mouth until she bottomed out on the toy, nose touching Elizabeth's lower abdomen. She trained her golden eyes on Elizabeth's blue ones, showing her submission, begging silently for a thorough fucking, when the Warden closed her fist around her hair and took control, sliding most of the toy out of mouth before slamming it back in again.  
  
"Look at yourself, such a hot mess." Elizabeth said, relentless in her skullfucking. "My beautiful, broken whore."  
  
Tears ran down Morrigan's cheeks, drool dribbled down her chin and her raven hair was matted with sweat, but the words of her mistress envigorated her and she started grinding against Leliana's face, hellbent on proving her devotion. With a loud pop, the warden let go of her head and removed the toy, letting the witch take deep breaths to recompose herself. She smacked the shaft hard against the beautiful face, drawing a loud moan from the witch.  
  
"Beg."  
  
"Fuck my ass, mistress Elizabeth, please!" Morrigan shouted, lost in lust. "Make me gape, mark me as your personal property, please... fuck my tight ass..."   
  
Satisfied, Elizabeth positioned herself behind the witch, watching Leliana dutifully eat Morrigan's pussy with a smile on her face. She slapped the shapely ass hard, leaving a red mark on the jiggling flesh. She could read Morrigan's body like an open book, her slave's body shuddering and squirming on the verge of a mind breaking orgasm. Wasting no time, she gripped the tight waist with both hands and placed the tip of the toy in the waiting hole, thrusting inch after inch, not bothering to give her sex slave time to adjust.  
  
"Cum for me, my pet." Elizabeth said, sodomizing the witch with all of her strenght, making the thick ass ripple every time she hilted herself into the hot asshole. "Cum as much as you want, I want to hear you sing my name!"  
  
"Elizabeth, oh mistress......, mmmmm..... Elizabeth I'm cummming!!!" Morrigan screamed at the top of her lungs, reaching a mind blowing orgasm. Leliana's tongue working her cunt, the rough assfucking hitting all of her pleasure nerves, made her into putty at the hands of Elizabeth. She was being used like a sextoy, a mere hole for taking out frustrations, and that thought stirred something hot, primal, inside of her, adding to the haze of lust that dominated her as she was made to cum over and over again, squirting on the face of the bard. When Elizabeth began spanking her ass along the brutal pounding, all she could do was babble her mistress name, the sharp sting of pain only augmenting her pleasure.  
  
Losing count of how many times Morrigan came, Elizabeth slowed down when she saw Morrigan had used the last of her strenght, almost on the verge of passing out from cumming so hard again and again. The witch had her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head and tongue lazily rolling out of her mouth, the very picture of a quivering, thoroughly fucked woman. With a loud pop, she removed her fake shaft from Morrigan's abused asshole, the witch whimpering at the loss, and let it rest on Leliana's face, still dutifully fulfilling her orders.  
  
"Open up and taste Morrigan's ass, pet."  
  
Leliana opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out. On her back, head upside down, she was able to take the entire toy into her throat in a single stroke from Elizabeth. She took the ensuing pounding like a pro, tasting the deepest parts of Morrigan's ass, but still gagging and choking slightly due to the sheer size of the fake shaft.   
  
"That's enough." Elizabeth said, grabbing Morrigan by the waist and unceremoniously rolling her from Leliana, freeing the bard. She then removed the toy from her mouth and laid down, resting her back on a pile of pillows. "Now come and ride me, Leliana. I want to see you bounce."  
  
Licking her lips, Leliana, positioned herself facing the warden, her titanic tits mere inches from Elizabeth's face, but her mistress made no motion to touch her, content in letting her pet take the lead. She placed the tip of the shaft into her drenched cunt and lowered herself inch by sweet inch, moaning loudly until she was impaled on the toy.   
  
"Mistress, this feels so good." She started riding the toy, lifting her hips until only the tip remained before slamming herself back down, making her breasts bounce wildly, almost hitting her chin. "Mmmmm.... please watch your sex slave ride this dick..... oh Maker,.... Please watch my big tits bounce for your pleasure...."  
  
Completely lost in desire, Leliana was fucking like her life depended on it, displaying her skills by mixing her moves, swaying her hips when she was hilted on the toy to make her breasts shake from side to side before resuming the riding. The look of absolute pleasure on her mistress face fueled her, the sounds of flesh meeting flesh and her lusful panting filling the room, was making her peak approach fast.   
  
"Elizabeth, mistress,.... please let me cum.... please let this big-titted whore cum on your cock..." Leliana pleaded. She was a submissive slut by nature, but Elizabeth made her reach a level of devotion she didn't think possible. She had never met anyone as beautiful, as kind and as willing to fuck her as hard as she could take, and then some more.   
  
A sharp slap to her left breast sent an eletric jolt through her body, and she gritted her teeth, holding back her orgasm wih all her strenght.  
  
"You have done well, holding out so long." Elizabeth said, panting. She was also on the verge of cumming, the sheer stimulation of the situation, seeing two beautiful women completely debasing herselves to her, the overwhelming scent of sex permeating the room, aroused her to no end.   
  
"Cum with me."   
  
She pulled the bard to a fierce, dominating kiss, one hand on her breast and the other on the back of her head, both reaching their peaks. Leliana shuddered on her mistress grasp, squirting her love juice all over her mistress' hips, and moaned into the kiss, melting into a puddle as the rough, calloused hands toyed with her body.   
  
Exhausted, Leliana stopped bouncing on the toy, satisfied in tasting her mistress lips, mixed with the Morrigan's juices, the mixture intoxicating as she rided the afterglow of her orgasm. She felt herself being lowered onto the bed on her back with a surprising gentleness, the warden then removing herself from Leliana.  
  
"So, who wants more?" The warden questioned her exhausted slaves, making them stir. "Morrigan, come to me, I'm still not done with your ass. Leliana, grab another toy from our packs. Anything you want."  
  
"How may I serve you, mistress?" Morrigan asked while she crawled to her mistress, licking her lips, while the bard went to fetch something to play with. "Where do you want me?"  
  
"Lay down on your back and spread your legs for me."  
  
Morrigan got in position, hands gripping the sheets as she displayed herself to her mistress. She felt her pussy being open by the large toy as the warden pressed unto her body, hard muscled body a contrast to her much lighter form. Strong arms encircled her, pulling her close, and Elizabeth's tongue invaded her mouth as she was relentlessly pounded in a missionary position.   
  
The closeness of her mistress, her scent and taste made Morrigan lose her mind. Her body reverbarated as she was fucked, moaning into the kiss. She could feel the warden's heartbeat, her hard nipples poking her so deliciously, and when the kiss broke she focused on the blue eyes that stared deep into her soul, eyes that saw her as she was: a sex slave that would do anything for her mistress. She basked in the attention, fully giving herself up and weakly claiming Elizabeth's name as she was fucked into a stupor.  
  
"Hold me, Morrigan."  
  
The witch returned the embrace and let out a surprised yelp as they rolled, she was now on top of the warden who had moved her hands to grip her magnificent ass, fingers digging deep into the soft flesh, as she was guided up and down the shaft, falling deeper into the lust that assaulted her senses and failling to see the bard approach them, her own strapon toy fastened around her waist.  
  
"Good choice, Leliana. Have you lubed it up already?"  
  
"Yes, mistress, with my own mouth."  
  
"Good, then get out over here and fuck your fellow slave on the ass."  
  
Leliana got into position, pressing the tip of the toy into the abused hole, before she drove the entirety of it inside the squirming witch, not encountering much resistance in the battered ass. She started gently, enjoying the sublte motions of Morrigan's body, the way her big, round ass rippled every time their hips made contact, her muscles twitching as she held her impending climax, her orgasmic moans.   
  
"C'mon, Leliana, fuck this slave like she deserves." Elizabeth said with a dangerous, lustful growl.   
  
Gleefully obeying, Leliana picked up the pace, making her prodigius chest bounce up and down as she smacked her hips on the Morrigan's ass as fast and as hard as she could, grabbing the witch's thin waist for support. The room again was filled by the sound of flesh smacking flesh and Morrigan's moans as Elizabeth and Leliana pounded her into oblivion.  
  
"Cum for me, Morrigan!"   
  
"Yes, mistress..... Elizabeth....." Morrigan panted, her husky voice threating to go hoarse from screaming and moaning so much. "Oh I'm gonna cum.... Yes.... ELIZABETH..... I'm cumming...."  
  
The warden held Morrigan close as the witch rode the throes of another mind breaking orgasm, body quaking with pleasure. She motioned Leliana to stop, and once the bard had gently removed the dildo, Elizabeth kissed the witch before slowly pulling out.   
  
"Leliana, lose the toy and lie down on your back so I can ride your face."  
  
Morrigan flopped on belly, utterly spent and watched as Elizabeth straddled the exhausted bards head, grabbing her short red hair with one hand and reaching out behind her back to pull on her nipples with the other hand. Leliana tried to focus on lapping up as much of her mistress's quim as she could, but the sweet pain on her already aching tits and the fury on which she was used a toy for Elizabeth to get off made it too difficult, so she just stuck her tongue out, licking whatever she was offered, and letting her owner enjoy what was rightfully hers.  
  
"Oh Maker, such a good sex toy, mmm.... Make me cum, Leliana, make your owner cum! OH MAKER!"  
  
Elizabeth held Leliana's face on her pussy, squirting into her mouth and closing as the redhead desperately swallowed what she could, doing her best to breathe through her nose as her throat was filled with what to her was nectar from the gods. Finally satisfied, the warden let go of her pet, her body quivering as she took deep breaths to recover from the orgasm.   
  
"Come here, both of you."  
  
Taking a good look at her pets, both exhausted and nearing unconsciousness, she laid down to sleep, beckoning them to come and cuddle with her, an order that the broken women complied with quickly. They loved being there for the mistress when the nightmares of the Archdemon troubled her sleep, offering sweet words and promises of great pleasure to soothe Elizabeth back to the realm of dreams. There was a great deal to be done before they could end the blight, but for nights like these they would fight to the bitter end.  
  
  
  
_Fin_


	3. Isabela, Pirate Queen

Isabela expected many things when she walked into the Pearl that night. Making some cash playing wicked grace, having a drink and a few laughs, maybe finding a lover for the night. But she never anticipated to meet her old friend Zevran and to be introduce to the grey warden Elizabeth Cousland, the most beautiful and impressive woman she had ever seen. As the trio, plus a redheaded bard called Leliana settled down to play a round of cards, she knew she had to play her hand perfectly and get that woman in her bed.  
  
After a few rounds, a few things were clear: she had a shot, the warden peeking her cleavage every time she bent over to add a few chips to the pot; the bard had something going on with the warden, seeing the mix of jealousy and interest in the looks she was getting from the redhead; and Zevran was out of the question, the warden has no interest in him. Zevran, good friend that he was, broke the ice, giving her an in.  
  
"My dear warden, did you know Isabela here is a deadly duelist? I'm sure there is a few things she could teach our party."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"I call myself a duelist because I've honed my art in a series of life and death duels against the warriors I've encountered over the years." Isabela smiled, pushing her chest out with pride. "I fight with quickness and with, rather than with brute strenght."  
  
"Well, I prefer strength over anything." Elizabeth smiled too, given the prey that was offering herself for her. "But perhaps my rogue partner can learn a thing or two from you, if you're willing to teach."  
  
"Of course, the more the merrier." The pirate's heart was pounding like never before, there was something about the warden that made her heart race like no one else ever had. "We should go back to my ship so I can show you the basics."  
  
"I'll accept your gracious offer. Let's go, Leliana."  
  
So that's how it went, the bard just obeyed the warden, Isabela mused. She felt a little bad for Zevran, but when the warden put quite a few gold coins in his hand and said he should go get someone called Alistair and force him to have some fun for a change she knew he would end up having some fun. They made their way to her boat in silence, all imagining what the night would bring in their own way.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, but I've called another friend to join us."  
  
"Of course not." Isabela said, giving the warden her most seductive smile. A crow flew by, landing near them, and transformed into a beautiful woman, with raven hair and golden eyes. The pirate couldn't hide her gasp of surprise at Morrigan's sudden appearance, and the warden introduced her with a sly grin.  
  
"Isabela, this is Morrigan. Morrigan, this is Isabela."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you, Morrigan." Isabela bowed theatrically, giving the witch a view down her impressive cleavage. Morrigan didn't answer, just giving her a polite nod, but her hungry eyes told the pirate everything she needed to know. They soon reached her boat, Isabela quickly leading them into her private chambers below deck, where, for the first time in her adult life, she wasn't the one calling the shots. The room was surprisingly spacious, with a large bed in the center, a couple of chairs facing the bed, a chest for clothes and small table at the side.  
  
"Undress me." Elizabeth commanded, Leliana and Morrigan obeying with haste. Isabela watched in awe and jealousy as the pair removed her plate armor with experienced ease, making it clear to the pirate that she had stumbled into something far beyond her wildest dreams. She stared lustfully at the now naked warden, that had seated in a simple chair, admiring her toned body and pale skin full of scars, and could feel herself grow wet from the sheer dominance the woman exuded from every pore.  
  
"Now, Isabela, I think we need to set some rules." The warden spoke slowly, and with a gesture she made Leliana and Morrigan kneel by her side in order to make her supremacy clear. "I am in charge here, my word is the law. Is that clear?"  
  
"Crystal. Just so I know where I'm getting myself into, just what is the relationship between you three?"  
  
"They are my sex slaves," Elizabeth answered, a predatory glint in her eyes. "and soon you will be too."  
  
"I'm all for kinky stuff, but that is not going to happen." Memories of her failed, abusive marriage flashed in her mind. "I'm no slave. Now, are we fucking or not?"  
  
Elizabeth just laughed, while Leliana and Morrigan smoldered with rage._ How dare this woman refuse mistress' gift?_ Both were eager to put the pirate in her place, to show her just what she was missing.   
  
"Hmmm.... how about you show me your duelist skills? I think Leliana will prove a worthy opponent."  
  
"Only one way to find out..."   
  
Isabela wanted the warden, but the redheaded bard was nice start, and plenty beautiful. She removed her belt and pulled her white tunic up, making sure to hook it beneath her breasts, to make her massive, head-dwarfing tits drop with a loud CLAP when she tugged it over her head. The pirate slowly slid off her thigh-high boots before bending over to reveal she had no underwear, puffy mound already slick with arousal.  
  
Leliana stared at her challenger with envy, for the first time she was seeing a woman with breasts bigger then her own! She shed her leather armor without any hurry, her now pierced pink nipples already stiff, and grabbed Isabela by the waist, mashing their tits together, and captured her lips in a fierce kiss. Their tongues wrestled for domination in a sloppy, wet kiss before the need for air split them up, a bridge of spit breaking and landing over their heaving tits.  
  
"My, aren't you a eager little thing." Isabela teased, pushing her tits out against Leliana's pair and reaching out to grab her ass. "Don't worry, you will see I'm a better lay than the warden."  
  
Seething with rage, Leliana opened her mouth to answer but the warden was quicker.  
  
"That's a bold claim, Isabela." Elizabeth answered, unconcerned. Morrigan was between her legs, licking her folds slowly with a look of sheer passion in her face. "Leliana, if you make her cum first I will give you a reward."  
  
The sight of the warden's pussy being worshipped made Isabela gulp. Though she didn't know why, it seemed so right.... Every instinct in her body was screaming for her to get on her knees and beg Elizabeth to let her taste her cunt, but her daydreaming was interrupted when Leliana started kissing her neck and snaked a hand down her cunt.  
  
"I am your opponent here." Leliana licked Isabela's neck, pumping two fingers in her pussy. The pirate was wet and tight, and the high pitch of her moans gave Leliana the certainty she would cum in no time, making the bard work her fingers faster, harder. Oh, how would she make this bitch pay for her words...   
  
Isabela was lost in pleasure, the busty bard driving her to the edge of orgasm with haste. She knew she should be paying her full attention to the beautiful woman that was giving her so much pleasure, but all she could look at was Elizabeth. She was lost in her blue eyes, her hard muscles, her small but perky tits, and jealousy consumed her. She wanted to be in place of the witch, she wanted to be the one licking that delicious pussy, the one to make her cum and the one to be rewarded with her love, and for that she had to give her a show. Using her grip on Leliana's buttocks, she drove them onto the bed, collapsing on top of the redhead.  
  
"It's only fair that if I make your pet cum first I also get a reward, no?" Isabela asked, looking over her shoulder. "It wouldn't be a proper duel otherwise."  
  
Elizabeth smirked. _This whore is in the bag._ "Sure. Whoever makes the other cum first will get her choice of a reward."  
  
Straddling Leliana's stomach, Isabela gave the warden a playful wink before she turned her attention to the bard. She pawed at redheads plump, soft tits with gusto, kneading the doughy flesh and feeling the pierced nipples in her palm. The way Leliana breathed heavily, chest bouncing up and down with the motion, made the pirate extremely horny and she could feel herself leaving a wet patch in her stomach, but she knew she needed more to make her cum, so she reached around to tease her pussy, rubbing the wet folds with her fingers.  
  
Still, Leliana wasn't one to go down without a fight. She pinched and tugged Isabela's nipples, making woman hiss as pain and pleasure mixer, her giant tits wobbling lewdly. Pulling her down, Leliana and Isabela rolled around in bed, pinching, pulling, licking and kissing whatever body parts of the other they could, their moans and grunts filling the room. The bard managed to get the upper hand, using her knee to pry open Isabela's thick thighs, cunts grinding together as they began tribbing relentlessly.  
  
"Mmmm.... that's it, cum for me, pirate whore...." They were both coated in sweat, massive breast smushed together as they grinded their pussies in frantic pace. Her own peak was rapidly approaching, the feel of the other womans wet, warm cunt against her own, the eletric jolt every time their clits touched, the jiggling flesh, the musical moans and the knowledge her owner was thoroughly enjoying herself overwhelming her. "Maker, I'm cumming...... aaaa.... I'm cumming!!!"  
  
Leliana and Isabela came together, juices mixing and staining each others thighs as they continued grinding their cunts together, drawing out the orgasm as long as they could. Their lustful daze was broken by the warden's sultry, commanding voice.  
  
"I guess you both lose, then. Tell me, Isabela, a whore like yourself must have a fine selection of toys. Where are they?"  
  
"Ahhh.... in a chest beneath the bed.... "  
  
Isabela untangled from the bard, and for the first time, truly looked at her and Morrigan, that now had also shed her clothes and was licking her lips, searching for any more of her mistress taste she could find. She also had her nipples pierced with golden rings, and as she rose to her feet and turned her back, the pirate saw a tattoo of a stylized EC just above her back, marveling at how pretty it looked on her porcelain skin and wondering how it would look like on her own brown skin.   
  
"Do you have one of those tattoos?" She turned to Leliana, so beautiful with her face flushed and tits heaving from her deep breaths. The bard looked at her, mildly annoyed from losing, and flipped to her stomach, showing off her bubble butt and tramp stamp before answering. "Yes, it is a mark of my love and devotion."  
  
"You're awfully talkative for a pair of losers." The warden interjected with a wicked smile, the sheer power of her presence quieting Isabela and Leliana.  
  
Elizabeth's smile was equally arousing and terrifying, and it took all of Isabela's willpower not to crawl to her in all fours and beg for forgiveness. She watched with bathed breath as the warden browsed her selection of toys, picked up from ports all over Thedas, before tossing a double dildo into the bed.  
  
"Fuck yourselves in the ass with this, for a start."  
  
Isabela looked at the long and thick toy, one of her personal favorites, thinking it would rip her ass apart if it went in without any lubrication, but before she could say anything Leliana grabbed the fake cock and started deepthroating half of it, its girth bulging her petite neck obscenely and strands of spit dribbling down her chin as she made herself gag on it. Inspired, the pirate took the other half in her mouth, bobbing her head back and forth until their lips met, kissing around the toy and their racks squished together.  
  
"Maker.... this is so hot.... " Elizabeth mused, and Leliana almost came from the praise and the sheer depravity of the situation. She broke the "kiss" first and laid on her back, hips raised. Isabela took the hint, holding the spit drenched toy with a couple of fingers as she got into the same position. Placing a tip of the toy against her own backdoor, she pushed it inside herself until it was firmly lodged in her colon before thrusting against Leliana's pink rosebud. They locked their legs together, riding the toy hard, tits and buttocks jiggling every time they bottomed out together.  
  
Leliana hated to admit, but the brown skinned beauty was indeed worthy of serving her mistress. She was gorgeous, voluptuous and was fucking with all of her strength, clearly enjoying her surrender. A whipping sound caught their attention, and they turned to see Elizabeth and Morrigan, each holding a small riding crop.   
  
"I expect a thank you every time I hit one of you, is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, mistress!" Leliana's reply was eager and sultry, desire dripping from her voice.  
  
"Yes.... Elizabeth...." Isabela's reply was slower, measured. She worked so hard to regaining her independence after her forced marriage, but surrendering to the warden seemed so right...  
  
"Some fight left in you, I see." Elizabeth flicked her crop across Isabela's cheeks, before putting the tip into her mouth, the pirate instinctively sucking on the leather. "Good. It will make breaking you sweeter."  
  
Gagging, Isabela couldn't answer. Body shaking from her ass-fucking, about to be whipped by a strong, dominating woman, every seconded of the sexual madness eroded her last vestiges of her willpower. The first strike landed on her right nipple, making her breast wobble with a stinging sensation that put her on the edge of climax, and there was a suspense before she barely managed to whisper _thank you, mistress..._ between her lustful moans. Elizabeth smiled, satisfied, and then it was on. A flury of strikes descenced upon Isabela and Leliana, each hit burning the skin with just enough force to give the right amount of pain, enhancing the pleasure. Elizabeth focused on the pirate, while Morrigan took care of her fellow sex slave, and the majority of her whipping concentrated on the pirate's beautiful, big round tits, making them dance around for her delight.  
  
"UNGH! Thank you... mistress.... ohh....." The pirate had never felt like this before, so overwhelmed in sensations, the chorus of her moans, the scattered _thank yous_, the sweet, sweet pain of every lash against her skin, her ass bouncing against Leliana's, the toy pumping in and out of her hole... it all combined for such a mind blowing experience that she knew her next climax would break her mind. And she welcomed it with open arms, a flick of the crop against her clit sending her over the edge, a guttural, primal moan escaping her luscious lips. The warden gave her no rest, making Isabela cum over and over again, each orgasm more powerful than the other until she was hot, sweaty mess, barely able to move.  
  
Putting her hands on her hips, Elizabeth inspected her handwork, satisfied. Seeing her slaves glow in their fucked-out states always made her feel like the a goddess among mortals, but tonight she needed more. She needed absolute submission from Isabela, the pirate was just too damn gorgeous to not be included in her harem. She sat back in the chair, tossing the crop aside and waited a few minutes to let the wrecked pair catch her breath.  
  
"Morrigan, Leliana, come and worship my feet."  
  
Isabela was just about to fall asleep when she heard the order and felt Leliana untangle her legs from her own, the toy sliding from the bard's abused rear with a loud SCHLOP. The pirate reached down and pulled the other end from her own bowels and lifted her head, staring at the scene in front of her. The warden was moaning in delight as Leliana and Morrigan sucked on her toes, the slaves wearing dreamy expressions of joy as they pleased their mistress, and Isabela knew with absolute certainty that her place was there, on her knees by Elizabeth Cousland side. Gathering whatever strenght she could, she crawled out of bed and towards the warden, swaying her hips.  
  
"Mistress... I want to be your slave...." Isabela licked her lips, feeling like herself again. She was used to getting what she wanted, and this was no different. She wanted to service her mistress with her body and soul, she wanted to be treated like a sex toy, to be used like the slut she was. "Please... let me be your slave... I'll do anything you want...."  
  
"First, you will need my mark. My brand."  
  
"I'll get the piercings and the tattoo first thing in the morning." Isabela's voice dripped with honey and a tinge of desperation. "Please...." She pressed her breasts together, the gigantic brown mounds rising and falling with her breath. "Please..."  
  
"I just can't say no to such an eager whore, can I?" Elizabeth smiled, and Isabela's heart nearly jumped out of her chest with happiness. "Get on the bed. Eat Morrigan's ass."  
  
The pirate watched with bathed breath as Morrigan got up and walked slowly to the bed, her meaty white ass jiggling with each measured step. She laid on her stomach, spreading her legs slightly to give Isabela access to her most intimate hole. Mouth watering, the brown skinned beauty made her way back to the bed, also laying on her stomach, breasts squished against her torso and ass high in the air.  
  
"Use your fingers, Isabela." Elizabeth ordered, grabbing Leliana's short hair and pressing it against her cunt. "Make Morrigan cum hard."  
  
Emboldened by the order, Isabela parted the thick asscheeks, taking a long, slow lick and Morrigan's hole, making the witch shudder in pleasure, before circling her tongue around the rim and pumping it as deep as she could in the winking hole. She kept this motion and sticked a couple of fingers in the dripping wet snatch, thrusting them in a frenzied pace. Morrigan moaned in absolute bliss, tongue lolling out of her open mouth and eyes rolling into the back of her head, quickly reaching an orgasm that sent her body bucking as she cried Elizabeth's name. The pirate gave her no time to rest, fucking her faster and harder, reveling in how the raven haired woman thrashed in her grasp, cumming hard over and over again.   
  
"Enough."  
  
Isabela froze on the spot, pulling out her fingers and licking them, savoring the flavor. She looked over her shoulder to see Elizabeth rise to her feet, nearly melting into a puddle at the sight, so dominating and sexy an aura her new owner exuded. A sharp slap on her ass send an eletric jolt up her spine, and when the warden locked lips with her, a passionate and loving kiss that Isabela poured her soul into, she knew there was no going back, no one would ever compare to that woman. Eventually, the warden pulled away, leaving the pirate out of breath and desperate for more.  
  
"She tastes good, doesn't she?" Elizabeth licked her lips, moving to straddle Isabela's face, back turned to her, shooing Morrigan out of the way with her hands. "Let me see if you taste good as well."  
  
Never before in her life had Isabela been so excited, the pink glistening folds just inches from her face seemed like mana from heaven to the pirate. She stuck her tongue out, hesitant to make the first move, the heat from Elizabeth's body radiating through her skin. The first lick from the warden across her cunt sent fireworks shooting in her brain, a primal mixture of happiness, pleasure and the physical sensation overwhelming her mind, every rational thought fleeing her head. She bucked her hips instinctively, seeking more of her mistress' tongue, and was rewarded with licks across her clit that drew orgasmic moans from her throat.  
  
"Mmmm... you taste as good as I expected. But let's put your pretty mouth to use, shall we?" Elizabeth lowered her drenched cunt to Isabela's lips, and began grinding her pussy against her face. "Make me cum, my beautiful whore."   
  
If she could, Isabela would've squealed in delight after hearing the compliment, but at the moment she could barely breath, the warden roughly grinding her core against her face. She flicked her tongue across whatever bits of her mistress pussy she could, lapping her slick fluids and reveling in the divine taste. She felt her mistress probe her holes with a couple of fingers each, teasing the pirate, before she started licking her clit and fingerfuck her in both holes with a speed and harshness that made Isabela go mad. She held on for as long as she could, savoring every second, every throb of her cunt, every breath of her mistress against her skin, every sloppy lick against her folds until she came undone, eyes rolled to the back of her head until only the white showed and her body thrashed wildly.  
  
Elizabeth smiled satisfied, tasting Isabela's juices on her fingers and feeling her moans reverberate against her core. She straightened her back and started truly grinding her pussy on the pirates face. Reaching down, she grabbed two handfuls of the massive mammaries for leverage, rolling the stiff chocolate nipples in her palms as her fingers dug in the marvelous softness, and began to hump her head, holding it in place with her powerful thighs. To her credit, the pirate still strived to lick whatever she could, to lap what of the divine nectar she could, but she was almost suffocating, hands white knuckling the sheets, the scent and taste of Elizabeth engulfing her senses.   
  
Morrigan and Leliana were furiously masturbating at the sight, seeing their mistress moaning and shivering from pleasure was a hypnotic sight that made their heart swell with happiness and lust, even if there was a bit of jealousy that they were not the ones to do so.   
  
"Come closer, you two." Elizabeth ordered, and both broken slaves hastened to comply, the bed squeaking under the weight of the foursome. "Get her off, and keep masturbating. I want us all to cum together."  
  
The pair jostle for position, tongues working overtime on the already overstimulated pirate's cunt. Elizabeth picks up her pace, the rising moans and squirming bodies fueling her fire. Her own climax fast approaching, she feels Isabela seal her mouth around her cunt, probing her hole with her tongue as deep as she could, and the warden lets out a lustful shout when she reaches her peak, squirting in Isabela's mouth. Her slaves all came at once, the room filling with cries of pleasure, the smell of sex heavy in the air.  
  
Plopping down on the bed, Elizabeth watched her slaves in the afterglow of their orgasms, their exhausted and messy state making them more beautiful than ever. Leliana was the first to stir, reaching up to kiss Isabela and taste her mistress in her mouth, soon followed by Morrigan. The trio shared a wet, sloppy kiss, tongues and limbs mixing lewdly.   
  
"That's enough for tonight." Elizabeth's order was clear, and the slaves separated not without a whimper of disappointment. "We still got to save Ferelden tomorrow."  
  
Tomorrow. Isabela never really thought about tomorrow, only where she could get her next meal, her next partner, her next adventure, never any long term plans. But when the warden laid in bed, Morrigan and Leliana cuddling with her despite the mess of sweat and fluids, she knew that was what she wanted for the rest of her life. Unsure of her actions, she curled up by Elizabeth's thighs, but the warden gently grabbed her chin and pulled her up, giving her a sweet goodnight kiss on her lips. Questions of how they would be together, what was her duty left her mind as sleep took a hold over her. Tomorrow, she would have her answers. Tomorrow, she would wake up in her new life. And she couldn't wait.

_Fin_


	4. Queenmaker

Queen Anora sighed deeply, laying back in her bed. She was sick of it all: sick of following the rules, sick of being played, sick of hiding behind a man's name. Ferelden was ripe for the taking, and she knew she could rule the country alone, after all that's what she had done these last few years, concentrating all political power in her hands while her late husband pretended to be a hero of legend. The nobles also realized that, and would pose no issue to her solo reign, but the masses... They wouldn't accept her so easily, but one person could sway them. The Warden. Elizabeth Cousland.   
  
The legend of the Grey Warden that would save Ferelden from the blight was running free through the masses. They whispered how she had saved the Circle from abominations, how she had gathered an army of dwarves and elves, how she had discovered the sacred ashes of Andraste herself. Not to mention she was a noble, daughter of the widely liked and admired Teyrn Bryce Cousland, and a tall, beautiful warrior.... It pained to admit, but her father had no chance in the upcoming Landsmeet.  
  
"My Queen, the Warden is waiting for you."  
  
"Thank you, Erlina."  
  
Anora got up, and smoothed her blue velvet dress before regaining her composure. Not everything was lost. She had one last card to play: herself. Even if Elizabeth was mad at her for throwing her to the wolves after she rescued her from Rendon Howe, the Queen knew she could persuaded her, the Warden's predilection for female company an open secret. Now that they were all in Arl Eamon's estate in Denerim, she had a shot, and all she had to do was make Elizabeth believe that once she was fully in control of Ferelden they would become lovers and she would eat right out of her hand. After all, who wouldn't jump at the chance to bed a beautiful queen?  
  
Hurried steps led her to the Warden's room, and she had to admit she was excited. Knocking on the door, Anora put on a fake, seductive smile, but the one that answered wasn't the Warden, but her redheaded companion Leliana, that only opened the door enough to see who it was.  
  
"Come on in, we've been expecting you."  
  
We? She thought that Elizabeth would be alone, but no matter. Surely the bard would respect her wishes to be alone with the Warden, and as she entered the room all of the things she planned to say fell from her mind because nothing could ever have prepared her for what she found: Elizabeth was naked, sitting on a couch and flanked by two beauties, equally naked and sporting matching tattoos and piercings: a short, pale witch with creamy, soft thighs that hinted at her astonishing ass and a curvy, bronze goddess with huge, perky breasts.  
  
"Anora, you've met Leliana and Morrigan." Elizabeth spoke camly, arms slung across the shoulders of her sex slaves as they leaned into her. "And this is Isabela, she doesn't travel with us, unfortunately, because she is too busy smuggling goods for me."  
  
"I.... Warden, I...." Though she knew she should turn away, Anora's legs didn't move and her brain failed her. She always knew Elizabeth was a stunning woman, but seeing her like this, exuding power and dominance from every pore made her knees weak and light a fire in her loins. "I've come here to..."  
  
"I know why you are here. You want the crown." Elizabeth smirked, squeezing Isabela's and Morrigan's tits while Leliana nestled between her legs. "The question is: how far are you willing to go to get it?"  
  
Anora was no fool. She knew exactly were the Warden was leading the conversation, and with a deep breath she reached back and undid the fastenings of her dress, letting it fall to the floor. She was quite petite, if compared to the bombshells that surrounded Elizabeth, but still splendid in her beauty: small, perky breasts, a impossibly thin waist that gave way to a deceptively big bubble butt and a flawless pale skin that contrasted nicely against her black underwear. Congratulating herself on the foresight to wear her sexiest lingerie, the Queen stepped out of her dress, hand in a cocked hip to feign a confidence she didn't have.  
  
"I am the only person fit to rule Ferelden, and I'll do anything to prove that."  
  
The hungry eyes gazing her near naked form made her shiver, and Anora almost feel to her knees just from the stare that Elizabeth gave her. It seemed that the Warden stared into her very soul, making the Queen feel small and vulnerable, an urge to throw herself into her arms and beg for her touch creeping into her soul.   
  
"You did leave me to rot in prison. Do you have anything to say about that?"   
  
"It was the only way." Anora gulped, melting under the stare. "I knew you would be fine, and I couldn't risk being captured again."  
  
Leliana had enough. This conceited slut thought she could come here and stand before mistress Elizabeth and not even apologize? "She thinks she is better than you, mistress." The bard spoke with a cold anger, knowing she was talking out of place and that she would be punished later. "She is not worthy to serve you."  
  
"I agree." Morrigan added. "Kick her out of the door and make that slobbering fool Alistair the King. He will surely just do everything you tell him to."  
  
The Warden considered their words, her stare never leaving Anora. "What about you, Isabela? What's your opinion?"  
  
"I just want what you want, mistress." Isabela purred, leaning against Elizabeth. "But perhaps she should be given a chance to show just how remorseful she is."  
  
"Warden, please!" Anora could take no more. The Warden's gaze was making her feel so hot, drips of arousal already staining her panties. That such a powerful, dominating woman had her fate in her hand felt absolutely right to Anora. She dropped to her knees, shaking from fear and excitement, and ripped of her bra exposing her stiff, pink nipples. "Give me a chance, I beg you!"  
  
"Start by earning the favor of my slaves."  
  
Before she could ask how she was supposed to do that, Anora was surrounded by Morrigan, Leliana and Isabela. From up close, their heat, their scent, their voluptuous beauty overwhelmed her and she instinctively opened her mouth when the bard pushed her head against the puffy mound.  
  
"Work your tongue in my cunt, _your highness_" Leliana spit with a venom, grinding Anora's mouth against her pussy. The Queen would need to earn her trust, and the bard was more than happy to give her an humiliating lesson in modesty. "Ohhh... make me cum, slut.... that's all you are isn't it? Behind your fancy clothes, behind your title, all you are is whore desperate to be tamed!"  
  
"C'mon Leliana, share the whore..." Isabela tugged Anora's hair harshly, pulling her from Leliana's core and into her own pussy. "I've never had a Queen eat my cunt, let's see what she can do..."  
  
"A pampered brat like this? She never had to fight for anything in her life." It was Morrigan's turn, and she was less forceful than her fellow slaves, content in letting the Anora set the pace. "Mmmm... I'll bet she won't last an hour."  
  
The cries of _bitch, slut, whortless whore_ filled the room as the Queen of Ferelden was treated as sex toy, head spinning as she was made to please the trio in short turns. She was barely able to taste one of them before being roughly shoved against another pussy, the madness consuming Anora whole. She knew she should stand up and walk away, saving what was left of her dignity... but being abused just felt so good! Every second that passed she wanted more, her tongue working desperately as she started playing with herself, hand drifting into her panties as she played with her own clit.  
  
"Fuuuuck, I think the royal whore is getting into it..." Leliana moaned, rubbing Anora's face against her pussylips. "Mmmm.... that's right, eat my cunt."  
  
Anora didn't know just how long she was being passed around for, but she could sense that she was being allowed to linger a bit more every time, to drive her tongue a bit deeper, to feel their walls clench against her pink muscle as they edged ever closer to an orgasm. Isabela was the first to cum, flooding the Queen's mouth with her juices before she passed her to Morrigan, who spit in her face and let her clumsy tongue drive her to an orgasm. Leliana was rough, grinding her pussy against Anora's lips until she finally achieved her release.  
  
"I'm cumming! I'm cumming on the face of a Queen!!!" Leliana held Anora's head against her throbbing cunt as a hard orgasm rocked her body. She could barely see Anora behind her own heaving tits, but she did like what she saw. The Queen's face was a mess of spit, grool and ruined make-up, but she looked blissfully aroused, the face of true slut in heat, the same one the bard encountered everytime she looked in the mirror.   
  
"So, my slaves, what do you think?" Elizabeth asked, raising her eyebrows. "Should I give her a chance?"  
  
"Hmmm, I think we will need another hour before we can decide..." Isabela answered, pushing Anora back into her cunt. "But she is proving... oh fuck... to be quite convincing..."  
  
"How about we hear from someone who works for her, to see what she is really like? Open the door, Leliana."  
  
Anora's mind froze in fear, waking from her lustful daze, as she wondered just what the Warden meant. She watched with wide eyes as Leliana yanked the door open, Erlina falling face first into her bosom, the bard giggling as the elf unwillingly motorboated her tits. The presence of her handmaiden made Anora aware of the humiliating situation she found herself, but somehow she didn't cover herself as she stared at her most trusted servant with a dumbfounded look.  
  
"Erlina, what... what are you doing here?"  
  
"You were taking so long, milady, I became worried..." The elf blushed deeply, eyes darting between Anora and Elizabeth.   
  
"Your Queen has been trying to get my help in securing the throne of Ferelden. Do you think she has what it takes to rule?" The Warden asked, setting her trap. "Do you think she will do anything for her people?"  
  
"Y-yes..." Erlina stammered, gulping dryly. "She will do anything for her subjects."  
  
"I think we should test that. Strip." Elizabeth ordered, and Erlina obeyed in a flash, shedding her clothes and revealing her lithe body. "Bend over. Anora, eat her ass."  
  
Anora watched as Erlina slowly got into position, and her heart thumped in her chest. She knew this was a bridge too far, an action that would never be forgotten, but she had a burning desire to please Elizabeth, to make the Warden see that she would do anything for her. Spreading the elf's cheeks, Anora let instinct guide her, giving several long, slow licks on her bumhole before probing her tongue as deep as she could, switching between the motions and making her handmaiden moan and quiver.  
  
"Oh, Maker.... oooohhhh, I can't believe this is happening..... mmmm...." Arlina moaned deliriously. The Queen was eating her asshole while the Warden sat in front of her, legs spread with Leliana between them licking her folds while Morrigan and Isabela showered her feet with kisses. The way the pair was bent over, on their knees, chest to the floor and asses high in the air as they worshiped Elizabeth, was so beautifully depraved that she felt herself falling deep into the madness that permeated the room. _That_ is how a Queen should be treated: with love and worship, not on her knees tonguing the asshole of a commoner, and she shouted for all to hear. "Fuuck.... yes, eat my ass, whore! Make me cum, bitch!"  
  
The fact her longest, most trusted servant was talking dirty while she tongued her winking asshole thrilled Anora, making her work faster to get her delicious reward. In that moment, all thoughts about the crown were erased from her head, she only wanted to make Erlina cum. She pushed her tongue deeper, and added two fingers as she assaulted the elf's holes, making her buckle and howl with pleasure as she came, over and over again until her legs gave out and she collapsed into a sweaty mess on the floor.  
  
"Well done, Anora."  
  
"Thank you..." It was strangely liberating, just following orders, and Anora found that her only wish was to keep on serving such an magnificent woman. "mistress..."  
  
Elizabeth smiled broadly._The Queen is learning her place._ She motioned to Anora to get up and come to her, and could see the desire in eyes conflict with the shakyness of her steps. _Just one more push._  
  
"I see that you are dedicated to your people, but that's not what I want."  
  
Her people? Anora had all but forgotten why she entered the room in the first place. Staring at Elizabeth being worshiped, Anora just wanted to fall to her knees and join the trio in serving the Warden. Summoning her strenght, she locked eyes with Elizabeth and pleaded. "Please... tell me what you want... I'll do anything for you... I don't care about the country anymore..."  
  
Cupping Anora's cheeks, Elizabeth leaned forward and pulled her into a searing, sloppy, dominating kiss that lasted for several minutes before pushing her away. The look on her face of desperate need was the one the she needed to see, telling her everything she wanted to know.  
  
"Isabela, tie her up. Leliana and Morrigan, you can play with Erlina, just make sure she sees what I'm going to do with her Queen."  
  
A chorus of _Yes, mistress_ echoed in the room, and Anora bit her lip in anticipation as the busty pirate fetched a thin rope and began weaving a intricate pattern across her pale body, from her ankles to her wrists, squeezing out her breasts and digging between her pussylips. Isabela worked slowly, grinding her massive tits against Anora and give her small bites, putting the Queen on the edge of cumming again and giving a beautiful show to her mistress before she tied her hands behind her back and pushing Anora into the bed.  
  
"All done, mistress!"  
  
"Good. Now fetch the strap-on and fast it to me."  
  
"Yes, mistress." Isabela complied in a hurry, grabbing the monstrous toy from their bags and fastening it's leather straps across Elizabeth's groin with a reverence. She held the footlong, five inches thick fake cock by its base and smacked herself on the face with it. "I think I should get it wet for her..."  
  
"Do it. You've earned a reward."  
  
Isabela closed her soft lips around the thick shaft and winked at her mistress before sliding the entire toy into her throat with practiced ease. She bobbed her head back and forth, locking eyes with Elizabeth in a show of submission as she facefucked herself, gagging and choking loudly around the cock as she slid two fingers in her sopping wet pussy, desperately wanting the Queen to look at her, to witness how throughly broken she is. When the Warden grabs a handful of her hair and takes over, pounding her whorish mouth with all of her strength, Isabela cums hard, walls clenching around her fingers as she squirts. But Elizabeth didn't stop, only thrusting her hips harder and faster as the pirate orgasmed from fingerfucking herself and from the humiliating act.  
  
"Fuck, you look beautiful." Elizabeth pulled out, admiring Isabela. She was cross-eyed, mascara running down her face as drool dribbled down her chin unto her heaving tits. Pulling her up with a sharp tug of her hair, the Warden turned her to Anora, pawing at Isabela's bosom from behind, fingers digging painfully into the soft flesh. "Do you see, Anora, how happy she is? Do you see how good I make them feel?"  
  
"Yes... please, fuck me mistress... let me become your sex slave..." Anora rubbed her thighs together, the friction from the rope against her clit making her mad with lust. "I'll do anything!"  
  
"Will you be my puppet Queen? Do everything I tell you?" Elizabeth flipped Anora over so she was laying face down in the bed and spanked her ass, making it jiggle and sending Anora on the edge of orgasm. She pulled the rope aside and aimed the fake cock at her dripping wet snatch, the Queen shivering in anticipation. "If I tell you to eat pussy in front of the nobility, will you do it?"  
  
"Yes!" Anora replied with a frenzy.  
  
"What if I kill your treacherous father? Will you still obey me?"  
  
Anora felt as if a bucket of cold water had been thrown on her, and thought about her father, about how much he loved her, about how much he sacrificed for her... about how he let her husband die, about how he let her be imprisoned by a madman, about how insane he himself was these days... she took a deep breath, the smell of sex making her dizzy, and answered without a shred of doubt in her heart.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Elizabeth pushed Anora's head into the mattress with one hand and gripped her hips with the other, savoring the moment just before she broke in a new slave. With a devious smile, she slid the toy in a single, hard thrust that made her pet cum hard, but that only spurred her to pound Anora harder, faster, filling the room with the sound of her hips smacking against the Queen's bubble butt. This is what Elizabeth lived for, nothing felt as good as pounding a bitch into submission until she was a drooling wreck, and she kept on thrusting even as she herself came, stopping only when Anora went limp with exhaustion.  
  
"It's too early for you to pass out, Anora." Elizabeth said, pulling out and admiring Anora's gaping cunt. "I'm not done with you yet. You will rest when I say you can rest."  
  
"Mmm.... yes, mistress..." Anora turned to lay on her back, watching Elizabeth with half closed eyes as her mistress tossed the toy aside. She could see out of the corner of her eye that Isabela had recovered, waiting paitently for new orders and that Morrigan was tribbing with Erlina while Leliana rode the elf's face. She felt as if in a perverted dream, but the pleasant soreness of her body told her the truth: in this room she was free, no longer a Queen bearing the weight of a nation in her shoulders, just a sex slave happily serving her mistress.  
  
"Open wide."  
  
"Ahhh... GLACK!!!"  
  
Spasming as the Warden slowly worked the strap-on in her mouth, invanding her throat and bulging out her slender neck, Anora did her best to breathe while she tasted her own juices. Elizabeth lifted her leg, holding it against her torso and began grinding their pussylips together, overwhelming the Queen with an assault on all her senses, Anora feeling dizzy as the relentless tribbing, the cruel yet loving eyes on her mistress, her moans... seeing Elizabeth so close to cumming, knowing she was the one to bring pleasure to her mistress overpowered her mind as she experienced a mind-shatering orgasm.  
  
"Oh Maker.... I'm cumming!!!" Seeing the Queen of Ferelden squirming underneath her was too much for Elizabeth, and with she had a toe-curling, knee-weakening orgasm that left her breathless, but still she continued tribbing with the tied-up blonde, the slick friction between their cunts feeling heavenly. "Fuuuck.... I think I will keep you for myself, my puppet Queen."  
  
Anora smiled dreamly, whispering a _Thank you, mistress_ before she succumbed to the tiredness. She knew her mistress would punish her for failing to obey her orders, and she dreamt of being spanked as she in a deep, happy slumber.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
The next few days were a blur to Anora, during the days the Warden and her companions would gather support for the upcoming Landsmeet while she and the Arl of Redcliff would make plans for the post-war, and during the night she would let out her perverted side out. She was branded with tattoos and piercings as a sex slave, and learned the joy of being whipped and spanked by Elizabeth. Her oral skills developed rapidly, and she would never forget the first time she was allowed to taste her mistress's pussy, the delicious flavor forever ingrained in her soul. Anora wished these days could last forever, never wanting to be apart from Elizabeth.  
  
But everything ends. The Landsmeet had ended, with her elected the Queen and her father killed in single combat. She sat on the throne of Ferelden, the nobles bickering about endless issues when the door opened and the Warden strode in alone.  
  
"I need to speak with the Queen alone, for the hour of the battle draws near."   
  
One by one the nobles left them, and when it was just the two of the Elizabeth locked the door, Anora immediately vacated the throne and knelt by it's side, watching as her mistress sat on it and removed her boots. Happily, she lavished wet kisses on her mistress feet, worshiping her like she deserved, thinking: _It's good to be the puppet Queen_.  
  
  
_Fin_


	5. Chapter 5 - Flashback - Gheyna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, written at a commentator's request.

_Why do elves wear so little armor? Not that I'm complaining..._  
  
Elizabeth Cousland did her best not to openly ogle at the young elf in front of her, Gheyna, as she babbled on about her love troubles. Though she was only a couple of years older than her, to the warden it felt like it was another lifetime since she was a maiden like her: barely legal, filled with dreams and eager for a taste of freedom and excitement.  
  
_And that's were I come in..._  
  
"You know, Gheyna, I've talked with Cammen."  
  
"Really?" The red-headed elf perks up, and Elizabeth picks up at how her ears move, and wonders how they will look like when she cums. "And what did he say?"  
  
"That he would bed you soon, if he were lucky."  
  
"He didn't!" Gheyna stammers, anger quickly turning to disappointment and disbelief. "Cammen would never say such a thing."  
  
Stopping for a second, Elizabeth took one look at the petite elf, to confirm her intuition: Gheyna was looking at her with eyes wide with admiration and unconsciously biting her lips, eager for the next words. Closing the distance with a single step, the warden brushed her hand against Gheyna's cheeks, making her blush profusely.  
  
"I can see why he would say that. You are very beautiful."  
  
"I, uh..." Gheyna stumbled on her words, feeling incredibly hot, and not just from the campfire. This beautiful, strong woman was making a move on her, and it sent her heart aflutter. "You are too kind."  
  
"Kind? No, not at all. You are far too good for Cammen." Elizabeth smiled, getting closer, and watched with glee as Gheyna's breath hitched with excitement. "I think you deserve someone more worldly, like myself."  
  
"Oh... that's quite flattering, but..."   
  
"I think we should discuss this in private... just the two of us..."   
  
"But...." She could feel the eyes of the other elves in the camp looking at her disapprovingly, but all she could think about right now was the woman in front of her. "You are not alone..."  
  
"My companions won't mind. Come, let us talk in private."  
  
Sunlight was fading and they had just returned from the ruins deep in the Brecilian Forest, the quest for the cure sucessful, even if Zathrian had to pay with his life to undo the curse. Most of her crew would need a day of rest before they would be able to set out, Morrigan and Leliana would probably be very jealous, but that only made the pair try even harder to please her.  
  
"I suppose we can talk..." The elf couldn't believe how bold she was being, but just being close to Elizabeth was making her knees weak. "Alone... in one of the aravels..."  
  
"Wonderful." Elizabeth smiled wickedly, sending a shiver up Gheyna's spine. "Lead the way."  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Gheyna felt like a cornered animal when she sat on the aravel's rug covered floor, her back against a set of pillows. The look of raw desire on Elizabeth's face, her confident smirk... it made her shiver with anticipation, but her inexperience made her hesitate.  
  
"Am I your first?" Elizabeth asked, holding Gheyna's chin and looking into her eyes. The elf nodded, and the warden licked her lips. "I'll be gentle, then."  
  
_At first_.  
  
The warden captured Gheyna's lips in a fierce kiss, one hand holding her close and the other exploring her body and undoing the clasps of her armor. The elf offered no resistance, happy to let the tall human woman take control of her mouth. Just the kiss was making her light-headed even as her cunt grew wetter the longer the kiss went, the need for air splitting them momentarily as the warden tugged her armor and undershirt off. Her hand automatically went to cover her bosom, but Elizabeth easily held her arms up with a single hand.  
  
"Don't hide. You are so beautiful." Elizabeth whispered, her free hand groping Gheyna's surprisingly large and perky tits. How the flimsy leather armor managed to hide these funbags was a mistery to her, but as she closed her lips and begun to gently suck on the sensitive nipples, it really didn't matter. The elf gasped and moaned, new sensations muddling her mind as she instictively pushed her chest forwards, an unspoken request for more. "Eager, aren't you?" The warden looked up and smiled, obliging Gheyna by licking and biting the tender nubs repeatedly until she suddenly stopped, rising up to undo the clasps of her own armor.  
  
"Let's both get confortable now, shall we?" Elizabeth spoke in a hush, quickly getting naked and displaying her lean, muscular body. "Show yourself to me."  
  
Gheyna nodded meekly, staring lustfully at Elizabeth's body, her eyes drawn to her breasts, her shaved snatch, her scars... There was no question in her mind that the warden was far too good of a woman to be with her, a young elf with no standing in her clan, but somehow she had chosen her, even for one night, and Gheyna would do anything for her. She lifted her hips, sliding off her leather skirt and undergarments, before opening her legs and revealing her virgin cunt, a dripping wet pink slit topped by a small patch of red hair.  
  
Elizabeth quickly locked lips with Gheyna again, this time her kiss was hungry and rough as she dominated the mouth of the young elf. One hand groped her tits painfully, fingers digging into the soft flesh, while the other traced the lines of her smooth before finding her pussy. She teased her clit with her thumb before pushing in a finger into the tight hole, the elf gasping into her mouth as her walls clenched against the digit.   
  
"Relax. Trust me." Elizabeth broke the kiss, letting go of Gheyna's breasts to hold her chin and make the elf look into her eyes. "I'm going to make you feel good. Just trust me."  
  
The elf nodded slightly and Elizabeth smiled as she resumed her assault, slipping another finger inside her tight, wet cunt and latching her lips around an engorged nipple. She moved slowly at first, letting the the young elf get used to being fucked, before she gradually increased her speed, making Gheyna moan as her body writhed, the unfamiliar sensations overcoming her as pain turned to a pleasure she didn't think was possible.  
  
"Ooohhh... I'm.... I'm.... Warden, you're making me... ohhh..."   
  
"I'm going to make you cum. Look into my eye and tell me you're cumming!" Elizabeth said in a commanding voice. Making other females cum was always exhilaratiing for her, she feeded off on that feeling of power to fuel her own lust. "Cum for me!"   
  
"I'm... I'M CUMMING!!!" Gheyna shouted, her toes curling as pleasure wrecked her, body spasming lightly as she came hard. "Mmmm... oohhh... OHHH..." All shame had been forgotten as she shouted and moaned loudly, Elizabeth never slowing down as she made Gheyna cum over and over again, grool covering her hand as the elf went limp, tired and overwhelmed by the warden that withdrew to admire her handwork.  
  
"Maker, you look so good like this... mmmmm..." Elizabeth took in the view, and licked her fingers. Gheyna had her pale skin flushed, sweat mating her red hair and her eyes were glazed with lust. "Mmmnn.... and you taste great too..."  
  
Gheyna watched the warden with half-closed eyes, breathing hard. Through her eighteen years, she had never felt like this, so fulfilled, so special, so... happy. A newfound confidence surged through her as the fires of her multiple orgasms coarsed through her veins. She reached out and touched Elizabeth's arm, her lust and desire overpowering her tiredness.  
  
"More... please! I want... I need more..."  
  
Elizabeth didn't answer, simply smiling wickedly and pulling Gheyna down so that the elf laid on her back before swinging her leg over her body to straddle her head in a sixty-nine position. She arched her back before diving into Gheyna's pussy, sucking her sensitive clit and lapping up her juices. The elf bucked her hips, going cross-eyed as the primal pleasure washed over her. Gheyna slowly, tentatively, licked at Elizabeth's puffy pussylips, the taste and scent of the warden combining with the way her nethers were so thoroughly pleased melting away her mind.  
  
Moaning into Gheyna's cunt as she was eaten, Elizabeth started grinding her own pussy against the elf's pretty features, smearing her juices against her face as she gave her an expert tongue lashing that drove Gheyna insane. The elf tried to imitate the warden, but the speed of her tongue and the mind-blowing pleasure drove her over the edge as she came hard, a muffled, primal howl leaving her throat, entire body tensing upon release. Her clit continued to be teased, prolonging her orgasm and making her see stars, tongue lolling out of her mouth.  
  
"You know," Elizabeth rose, sitting on Gheyna's face and licking her lips. "In that position you are supposed to make me cum too. But I guess I can't expect much from your first time..." Raising her hips a little to let the elf breath, the warden continued. "Do you mind if I use you to get off?"  
  
_Use you_. The words were not lost in Gheyna's lust-addled mind. She was indeed a one-night stand, just a tool for Elizabeth to relieve stress and, though she knew she should feel dirty and shame, that only made it... special. If being a sex toy was what the warden wanted of her, she would gladly be one.  
  
"Do what you want with me... please..." Gheyna spoke, breathing heavily. "I want to make you feel good..."  
  
"Oh, I will..."  
  
Mounting Gheyna's face, Elizabeth roughly used her tits as handles as she grinded her cunt against the elf's eager mouth in a frenzied rthymn. She moaned troathly as her arousal built up, the large, soft orbs in her hands feeling absolutely divine, and she pulled and groped the pair as she rode the elf's visage to a powerful orgasm.  
  
"Fuuuck... I'm cumming!"  
  
"MMmm...MMM!!!"  
  
Gheyna surprised the warden and herself as she came even without her cunt being touched, just the groping of her sensitive tits and the high of being used by Elizabeth driving her over the edge, the sight of her quivering body spurring the human to ride her faster.  
  
"Damn, looks like I underestimated your slutiness. Now let's see if we can do this again..."  
  
Experiencing bliss that made her head spin, her tits on painful, delicious fire from the rough mauling the pair was receiving, Gheyna shuddered as another powerful, mind-shattering orgasm built-up. She was having trouble breathing, body exhausted, but as she tasted Elizabeth's juices and heard the warden cry out for the Maker as she came, the elf let herself go, cumming harder than ever before.   
  
Elizabeth knew she should slow down, give Gheyna a chance to recover, but she was too excited to care. Never she could have imagined this night to go so well, and she parted her thighs, holding one against her chest as she started grinding her pussy against the elf's.   
  
"Oh... what... OHH!!!" The elf moaned, eletric jolts running through her body. "This feels so... ohh..."  
  
"Do you like that?" Elizabeth said, grinding faster and making Gheyna's bosom jiggle. "Do you like my pussy touching yours?"  
  
"I... I love it!"  
  
Stretching her own leg so that her foot touched Gheyna's lips, Elizabeth moved her hips at neck-breaking speed, sending waves of pleasure through both of them. The sound of of their wet cunts rubbing together mixed with their moans in an obscene symphony as Gheyna arched her back, eyes rolling to the back of her head while a powerful orgasm rocked her body and mind. The warden also came, fingers digging into Gheyna's creamy thighs as she squirted her juices into her partner's box.  
  
"Maker, damn...." Elizabeth dismounted Gheyna's hips and laid beside her when she noticed that the young elf was on the verge of passing out. Cradling Gheyna's head in her hands, she peppered light kisses on her forehead, a gentleness after thoroughly abusing her that made Gheyna relax into the embrace.  
  
"Thank you, Gheyna." Elizabeth said, in a low, husky tone. "You were great tonight. I'll always remember you."  
  
_I'll always remember you._  
  
The words echoed in Gheyna's heart, filling her with happiness. Simply being remebered was all she could ask for, and she fell into a peaceful sleep, smiling.  
  
_Fin_


	6. The End

She had done it.  
  
Against all odds, she had done it. The archdemon was dead. She had done the impossible and now, the world faded to black.  
  
Elizabeth had no regrets as she bled out, Leliana crying out for Wynne at her side, but she had one hope. That fucking ritual better have worked.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************  
  
It had worked. She was alive. It was not with a sudden scream or a cry that she realized it, but with searing pain that caused her to fluctuate in and out of consciousness for days as the healers weaved their magic on her body.  
  
Two weeks went by before she could stand on her own again, and another before she could attend the Royal Gala in her honor as the saviour of Ferelden. Through all, Leliana never left her side, nursing her back to health, and Queen Anora visited several times check in on her. Even Isabela and Gheyna sneaked in one night, fucking each other in front of Elizabeth as a reminder of what was waiting for her.  
  
The day of the gala finally arrived, Elizabeth able to say goodbye to her companions. She ate, she laughed, she cried, she even waved to the crowd that gathered outside of the palace walls to catch a glimps of those that saved them. Her mind, though, never wavered from what she had missed most for the time she was healing:  
  
Filthy, no-holds barred unrestrained sex.  
  
As the night went on, she was beginning to grow restless. Anora claimed she was feeling ill and retired to her quarters, giving the warden a very subtle wink that almost made the woman follow after her. Only her upbringing as a noble stopped her, she didn't want her sex slave to be the subject of rumors so early in her reign.  
  
"Patience, my love." Leliana whispered on her ear. "I have a surprise ready for you, but you will need to wait a bit longer. Erlina will come for you when we are ready."  
  
**We.** Now, that put a smile on her face. She continued mingling as the party died down, but when the elven servant nodded at her she gave a excuse of being tired before following her through a maze of corridors that tested her patience. Elizabeth was damn near tearing out the clothes from her and just fucking her right there, and from the way Erlina glanced back, eyes full of lust, she knew the elf would like that very much.  
  
Her curiosity got the better of her, though, and she waited. They finally arrived at an inconspicuous large door, Erlina asking her to wait a few of minutes before following her.   
  
Elizabeth held back, licking her lips in anticipation. After counting down five minutes, she opened the doors and was greeted by a sight straight from her wildest, wettest dreams: two piles of sex slaves in an incredibly large bed, ready and willing for her. The first had Isabela on bottom, Leliana on the middle and Erlina on top of her. The second had Gheyna on top, Anora on the middle and Morrigan on the bottom.  
  
"We have missed you so much, mistress!" Anora said, voice betraying her desperate desire. "Please, fuck us like just you can."  
  
"Me first!" Isabela chipped in, her sultry demeanor as hot as always. "Fuck my tight ass, mistress!"  
  
"It's obvious she will pick me." Leliana added. "I'm her most depraved slut."  
  
Letting them bick over who was the hottest or most willing to debase themselves to her amusement, even the shy Gheyna joining in and claiming her almost unused holes should be the reason she should be first, Elizabeth basked in their readiness, groping their ass and feeling the wetness of their tight cunts.  
  
She loved all of her slaves, but there was only one answer to the question of _Who should she fuck first?_: Morrigan. The witch had done much for her, willingly taking into her body the soul of of a dead god and worst, she had to have sex with Alistair for it. It was only fair she was rewarded for such a sacrifice.  
  
"Toys?" Elizabeth asked, Erlina directing her to a large chest in the corner, where a truly impressive collection of dildos, strap-ons, whips and bondage gear were gathered. Choosing a suitably large strap-on, she tossed it into the bed. "Get it nice and wet for me."  
  
The two piles dissolved in a scramble for the toy, the greedy Isabela the fastest to react. Her experience in everything sexual made it easy for her to easily deepthroat the fake shaft, showing off how it bulged her throat as she gave herself a hot, messy facefucking.   
  
"Gheyna, get Morrigan's ass ready for me." The warden says, transfixed by the spectacle in front of her. "Leliana, you may help her. As for you two..." She turned to Erlina and Anora, who were watching her with wide eyes and mouths open in expectation. "Give me a show with Isabela."  
  
The six sex slaves, starved for her command, rushed to obey her orders. Elizabeth took the time to circle around the bed and find a comfortable spot to watch as Leliana shoved Gheyna's face into Morrigan's phat ass, the witch clapping her buttcheeks against the small elf's features. To her side, Isabela kept on gagging herself, but this time she moaned around the toy as the maid and the Queen mauled her large, soft breasts.  
  
It was sheer, unadulterated sexual madness that filled the room, and Elizabeth was in control of it all. Such an intoxicating feeling was nearly enough to drive her over the edge, but it was not enough. She needed, and would get, more. "Strap it in me, my sluts." Elizabeth commanded. "And Morrigan, get on all fours for me."  
  
There was a reverence in the way Isabela fastened the toy around Elizabeth's powerful hips, the pirate taking deep breaths of her womanly scent. All of her slaves were watching her every move enraptured as the warden aimed the tip of the toy at Morrigan's greedy asshole, pushing the first few inches before grabbing both of the witches hands and pulling them back, making the witch arch her back as she was impaled on the thick shaft.  
  
"Take it, bitch!" Elizabeth said through clenched teeth, all the time she spent in recovery quickly forgotten as she smashed the witch. "Fucking cum for me, whore!"  
  
"YES! YES, I'M CUMMING!!!" Morrigan shouted, all of her body shaking and jiggling obscenely at the absolutely brutal pounding. "YOU OWN ME, MISTRESS!!!" Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as the waves of a powerful, mind-shattering orgasm melted her. "Unnghhh....."  
  
Elizabeth keeps pounding away, even as Morrigan starts to go limp on her, the witch's face contorted in a mask of pleasure and the only sound she can make is incoherent babble. The other slaves can't help but to touch themselves, the lewd spectacle too much for any of them to hold back, their own moans and whimpers filling the room as they waited for a chance to serve their beloved mistress.  
  
Gheyna, specially, can't even believe anything she is seeing or hearing. Just a couple of months prior she was a lonely elf rogue, now she was sitting amidst queens and heroes, all stunningly beautiful females, a part of a cabal unlike any other. And it was her eyes that the warden stared at when she let go of Morrigan's arms, the witch sliding off of her with an audible pop.  
  
"Lick it, Gheyna." Elizabeth ordered. "Taste Morrigan's ass."  
  
The petite elf nearly jumped at the chance, scrambling to be of use. She could only close her lips around the thick shaft, her inexperience showing as she couldn't take the toy into her throat. Gagging and choking, she looked up with eyes full of tears as the fear of failing her mistress seeped into her.  
  
"Let me help her, mistress Elizabeth." Isabela pleaded, receiving a curt nod of agreement from the warden. The pirate enveloped the elf with her body, her massive tits pressing against Gheyna's back while she reached around and played with her clit with one hand and groped her soft, perky jugs with the other. All the while, she nibbled on her ear, giving her words of encouragement to go _deeper, faster, harder._  
  
Seeing her struggle and the contrast between her lithe, pale form against Isabela's immaculate brown skin and curvy form was breathtaking. She resisted the urge to push Gheyna's head down, letting her go at her own pace, just enjoying the show, and let her gaze wander around the bedroom. "Dear Erlina," She said. "Fuck your Queen. Give me a show. Leliana, give her a hand." She smirked sadistically. "And get nasty."  
  
_Get Nasty_. Now that was an order she could get behind. Leliana whispered something on Erlina's ear, the servant pouncing on the queen and kissing her deeply while the bard made her way to the toy chest, her movements slow and sensual. She oozed sexuality, picking up a couple of double ended dildos and nesting them between her funbags as she crawled back behind Anora.  
  
Giving one to Erlina, Leliana was shocked at how easily both her and the queen deepthroated the toy, their lips locking in an obscene kiss as their necks distented to show off just how deep it reached. Not one to be outdone, the bard tilted her head back and made an spectacle of trying to swallow all 20 inches alone.  
  
The sight of the four sluts choking and gagging on fake cock just to show her just how depraved and how desperate for her approval they were, made Elizabeth's fire burn even hotter. She needed to fuck, to absolutely destroy a pussy, and lucky for her she had several at her mercy. Yanking Gheyna's hair, she pulled the elf rogue up and manhadled her and Isabela until the pirate was on her back with the elf on top of her, looking straight into her eyes.  
  
Elizabeth teased them both, grinding the toy against both of their pussylips, which drew low whimpers from the sex-starved sluts, until she finally penetrated the elf. Gheyna hugged Isabela close, fingers digging into her back as she was mercilessly stretched, searing pain turning into sheer pleasure almost instantly.  
  
She was in heaven. For Gheyna, there was no other way do describe it. The scent of Isabela, the pirate's giant, soft rack squished against her own pair, the sweat pooling between them... and the animalistic, wild pounding she was receiving clouded her mind in pure bliss as she raced towards an orgasm that would surely break her.  
  
But her mistress delayed it, suddenly pulling out from her to push the fake toy into Isabela's cunt. The pirate howled lustfully as she became the target of Elizabeth's affection, the only thing in her mind for months on end now, and it was every bit as wonderful as she dreamed of. No one else could fuck her so hard, so good, and to even give her a sweet little plaything on top? She certainly had done the right thing when she swore to serve her as a filthy sex slave...  
  
"I have two cocks in my pussy!!!" Anora screamed, voice tense with pain and pleasure. "They are stretching me so much! Please watch me, mistress!!!"  
  
Indeed, Elizabeth was watching when the Queen was sandwiched between Leliana and Erlina, the elf on bottom and the bard on top. The redhead took charge, hands gripping Anora's slim hips as she thrusted violently. She used all of her experience to put on a show for her mistress, moving in a way that made the trio all cum at once, their moans and cries of pleasure mixing lewdly.  
  
Elizabeth bit her lip, her competitive spirit awakened by Leliana's display, and decided to stop teasing, bringing a series of orgasms to the very vocal Isabela, who shouted her name and for her to keep on fucking her just like that, and to the quiet Gheyna, that had been thoroughly fucked out of her mind.  
  
Lost in the depravity, the warden didn't realize Morrigan was coming back to her senses until the pale witch started kissing her neck and cupping her breasts from behind, aiming to please her mistress. A bold move, one that indeed made Elizabeth shiver with heightened arousal, and one she hoped would lead to proper punishment later.  
  
"Maker..." Elizabeth moaned, the carnal bliss threatening to overcome her iron will as she teetered on the edge of cumming. "Isabela, take care of Gheyna."   
  
She pulled out, glancing sideways to watch as the pirate kissed and caressed the elf rogue tenderly, helping her recover from an intense fucking, and set her eyes on a new target: Leliana's winking asshole.  
  
"What are you doing, mistre.... OOHHH FUUCKK!!!! YES!!!" Leliana screamed as her bumhole was speared in a single, brutal thrust. She hilted herself inside the queen and let Elizabeth take full control of her body. "FUCK ME!!! RUIN MY HOLES, MISTRESS!!!" Her hair was roughly pulled, bringing her body up so that her tits bounced around and smacked into each other in sync with the pounding she was receiving.  
  
Used. She was being used like a sex sleeve, her holes stretched and abused, and she loves it. Every second is absolute ecstasy, the bard screaming her voice hoarse as she came, squirting all over Anora's behind.  
  
Beneath her, literally enveloped in sex, the Queen had been exhausted from the double vaginal penetration. Her lips contorted in a O as she came her brains out over and over again, Anora could only grunt as the limits of her body were pushed to the breaking point. It just felt so good to give up control, to let go of the pretense and let her dirtiest instincts rule that she forced herself to not pass out, to experience this heaven for one second more.  
  
And she was rewarded when Leliana and Erlina both left her gaping cunt, the elf servant laying beside her and holding her hand. Through half-closed eyes, she watched her mistress discard Leliana and then her strap-on, eyeing her like a piece of meat. She cooed when Elizabeth pushed two fingers in her pussy, curling them while she thumbed her clit, easily cumming at the fingerbanging.  
  
Soon, two fingers became three, then four, until she was being fisted by Elizabeth. Had she been capable of rational thought at the moment, she would have laughed at those who called her a _Puppet Queen_ being proved right, but all she could do was mumble moans as she writhed in bed, her most precious hole completely assaulted by the warden.  
  
Erlina, beside her, was on the receiving end of Elizabeth's other fist, her considerably tighter pussy struggling much more to take in the warden's hand. Though she and the queen fucked constantly, the servant had never felt such pain and bliss, crying out for elven gods as she bucked her hips trying to get Elizabeth even deeper as madness consumed her.   
  
Feeling their walls clench around her fists as her slaves came, Elizabeth reveled in the act, her own ego and lust feeding off of how much agony and pleasure they were in. She made them cum twice before withdrawing her slick hands, stepping out of bed to admire her work: six broken sluts, all exhausted and thoroughly fucked.  
  
But now, it was time for her own satisfaction.  
  
"Who is going to eat my pussy and make me cum?" Elizabeth asked, voice dripping with lust. "First come, first served."  
  
Her words stirred the sluts, and she watched with baited breath as they summoned their strength in order to please her, wondering who would be the one that reached her first.  
  
It was, of course, Leliana. Followed closely by Isabela and, surprisingly, Gheyna. Isabela was just behind them, with Anora and Erlina trailing the pack.  
  
"Thank you, mistress..." The redhead purred, punctuating every word with a long, slow lick across Elizabeth's wet folds. "For this honor... for giving me a chance to please you... for everything..."  
  
Holding back her impulse to grab Leliana's head and use it like a sex toy in order to get off, Elizabeth let the bard eat her out slowly, Leliana using her considerable experience to hit every sweet spot she had. Soon, the others reached the warden and, guided by an instinct that told them just how special the woman in front of them was, they began kissing her feet and legs.  
  
It was a scene of utter debauchery and worship, with Elizabeth completely the center of attention. She basked in the bliss, the heat of so many bodies pressed against hers and the scent of sex creating a fog in her mind, and with a long, throaty moan she came undone for the first time.  
  
Leliana lapped up all of her love juices happily before turning to share her prize with her fellow slaves. The passionate tongue battle they took part in made Elizabeth bite her lower lip as her lust continued to grow. She was about to grind her cunt on Leliana's face when the busty pirate spoke.  
  
"Step on me mistress..." Isabela begged, her eyes clouded with passion. "Mark me as your bitch, pleeease....."  
  
It would be utterly insane to anyone not in the room that any of them would willingly subject themselves like that, but such depravity was exactly what Elizabeth craved from her slaves. She raised her foot, placing it on Isabela's chest and pushing her down, stepping on her bountiful titflesh.  
  
"Fuck, this feels good..." Elizabeth cooed, in awe of the feeling of power it gave her. But it could be better. "Erlina, come eat my pussy. And you, Anora." She continued, smirking at the thought of what she was about to do. "Taste my ass."  
  
Having a Queen rimming her while she stepped on one of the largest, softest racks in Thedas, with the added bonus of Erlina's agile tongue on her pussy sent Elizabeth to heaven, but she still had three sluts watching and waiting for orders, so she spoke up.  
  
"Gheyna, why don't you punish Morrigan and Leliana for me?"  
  
"Mi-mistress, I'm honored..." The elf stammered. "But I don't know how to do that..."  
  
"Follow your instincts and you'll be fine."  
  
In order to guide her, Morrigan bent over, hands on the bed while she stuck her huge bubble butt out, shaking the perfect pale globes enticingly. Leliana followed her lead, but played to her strengths by squatting while keeping her hands behind her head, a pose that made her gorgeous, massive tits look even bigger.  
  
Gheyna started slowly, feeling her way as she slapped and groped the bounty offered to her. Moans from her fellow slaves and a subtle nod from her mistress gave her all the courage she needed though, and the elf was soon giving open handed, painful slaps to Leliana's bosom, making the pair wobble and smack into each other, and to Morrigan's rear, which jiggled as every contact sent ripples across the supple flesh.  
  
Such an obscene sight would drive anyone mad with lust and power, and it combined with the physical sensations to overpower Elizabeth, as she came over and over again, until her knees buckled and she made her way to the bed. Even someone as strong as her, as proud as her couldn't withstand the sexual onslaught.  
  
One by one, her slaves surrounded her, clinging to the warden as best as they could, becoming an entangled mess of sweaty, exhausted bodies. She petted them all, a small gesture of comfort that seemed ludicrous after what she put them through, but one they appreciated nonetheless.  
  
"Rest now, my pets. We have time."   
  
Though she knew this situation could only last a few days before duty called upon her and the others, Elizabeth would cherish whatever time together they had. All of her exhausted slaves drifted off to sleep, but she made sure to stay awake a few more minutes to enjoy the moment. Yes, when the time came they would all drift apart, such is life.  
  
But before, she would fuck their brains out.  
  
_Fin._


End file.
